


Tangled Up (Afton Family Oneshot)

by Isnt_That_Just_Jay



Category: Afton Family - Fandom, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Tree, Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, Ennard being a sweet baby man, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Other, The Afton Family (Five Nights at Freddy's), Winter, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isnt_That_Just_Jay/pseuds/Isnt_That_Just_Jay
Summary: In which the Afton Family collectively decide never to let Ennard help with Christmas Prep again.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Ennard, William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Tangled Up (Afton Family Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH-
> 
> ENNARD IS HIS OWN ENTITY NOW. OWN SOUL, CREATED SPECIFICALLY FOR HIS BODY. HE'S NOT A FEAD KID OR NIGHTGUARD OR ANYTHING HE IS LITERALLY JUST A SENTIENT ROBOT NOW. 
> 
> You want context on his story?? I got that!! Just comment if you want it, it gotchu!

Christmas Season. Thirty Years since most of the Afton family was isolated from humanity, and Michael had to show everyone the way again. The five of them had enjoyed playing in the snow all day and hanging up decorations all over the house for the festive feel. The house they owned was rather large - William had had a great sum of money and Michael managed to inherit a bunch of it when his family was considered dead. But hey, the more house to decorate, the less boring the day was.

C.C and Elizabeth still had the minds of children, and were still _extremely_ hyper. Michael, being older now, was tired, he had to admit... But it's not like he didn't have to take care of one hyper dope every day, all day.

Ennard was always with Michael, and he was also with him today. He was inside of Michael most of the day so that the man could go outside without rotting, as Ennard provided an illusion disc. At the moment, though, he was very fascinated with the decorations in the house, and was recently given the daunting task of untangling the Christmas lights while the adults set up the tree and the kids unpacked the fragile ornaments. 

The others were so focused on talking, building the tree up, and gently handling the baubles and angels that would go on the tree that nobody bothered to check on Ennard, who was progressively becoming more and more tangled in the string lights. He wanted to say something, but at the same time, he didn't know exactly what he'd say without looking like a fool. Unfortunately, as the robot tried to untangle the lights from his own wires, he just ended up getting more and more stuck. 

Michael bent down to plug in the lights, and before they knew it, Ennard was an illuminated mess. A few low beeping sounds emanated from the endoskeleton, prompting everyone to finally turn and look at the poor bot.

The kids began laughing hysterically at Ennard's dilemma, while Michael walked up to him to help him untangle himself.

William glanced over at his wife, who had a massive smile on her face. Mrs. Afton was the only other one besides the Funtimes in the basement who were inside of this body at a point. Seeing the bot get stuck in such a mess made her remember how they used to be, collectively. However, she didn't fret about it. Mrs. Afton didn't believe in bad memories. Even the horrific things that happened to her and her family weren't necessarily considered bad memories for her. "Everything is just another step forward," she'd say.

Mrs. Afton and William locked eyes with each other, and the man couldn't discern whether him knowing exactly what she was thinking and feeling at that moment was his empathy, the fact that he'd been with her for so long, or the Glitchtrap in his head. Regardless, he smiled back, and the two set their eyes on their son and the animatronic he was aiding.

"You're such a mess," Michael teased, fixating his eyes on Ennard's chest as he tried to figure out where the strand had gone next. "How did you even get this bad?"

Unable to think of an actual answer to Michael's question, Ennard just sputtered out a "sorry, Eggs," as he lifted his right leg so Mike would pull the cord through the spiral that made up his right calf. He tried his best not to lose his balance and make the situation even _worse._

All of Ennard's eyes glanced around in an almost frantic, unorganized pattern as Michael placed his hands everywhere to get his friend out of that mess. He did what he could to make the job easier - lifting limbs whenever prompted, pulling it a bit to loosen the lights more when the opportunity arose; Mostly, though, he just tried to smile through it, his body producing all kinds of sounds to fill the awkward silence between everyone. 

Well, everyone besides Elizabeth and C.C snickering on the couch.

Finally, Michael plucked the cord off of Ennard's shoulder, and they had the string of lights back in their possession. As soon as Michael stepped away, Ennard slumped forward a bit, a long sigh coming from his slightly damaged voice box. 

Michael couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.


End file.
